Tyrone: The Time Is Now
by Digi-Darkness
Summary: Tyrone has just started his adventure what will happen next. i'm sorry i'm bad at summarys


Hey guys it's D-Darkness and i'm doing a poll on my profile that will most likely influence my next story. i'm also re-doing Jinchuriki Academy and Vongola's Digital Adventure.

D-Darkness: I do not own Pokemon I only Own OC's

Remember to review please

_"Thoughts or muttering"_

"YELLING"

**"Attacks/Questions/Poke Speak"**

* * *

Chapter 1: New journey

Tyrone's POV

_My name is Tyrone and I have just gotten out of Jail, just in time take my Trainer test. I didn't do anything wrong i just looked at the guy he punched me. We got into some fisticuffs, things were said, other things were set on fire. Long story short I've been in jail for two years for arson. They finally returned my clothes, and i can take off this stupid orange jumpsuit. I was glad my clothes still fit me but kinda sad cuz that means i haven't grown. I buttoned up my black & white plaid shirt and grey pants and shoes fit well. Grab my brush and comb for my nappy hair. I happen to be of the darker shade, and need to comb my hair every once in a while._

_End Tyrone's thoughts_

I walked toward the gate with two chubby guards and said" Bye bob, bye bill"

"Bye Tyrone don't set anything on fire and you won't see us again. Take care"

i walk out the gates and onto the street and start my long trek to the professor elm's lab.

{skip to the lab}

As i walk up to the lab I see this kid with blond hair, glasses, a black shirt and pants, and black shoes. we stare at each other and notice we've met before. it was the i picked a fight with. He was tossing a Pokeball up and down

?:"You, I remember you. Yeah, you're the guy i burned that bar down with." He states while glaring at me

Tyrone:" Aaron right...oh yeah it's been what 2 years since i've seen you. so what are you doing here?" I ask

Aaron:"oh...uh you know...same shit different day" He says with a quick look over his shoulder and his eyes dart from side to side

"so...you just stole a pokemon from the professor didn't you? ...you sneaky silver wanna-be you" I joked shaking my finger at him

"yup and you're gonna chase me aren't you"he says

"yeah it seems that way, and good for me i'm black."

"meaning...?"

"meaning i can probably run 3x faster than you and catch up to you by the next city."

"whatever man if you're going to follow me i'm riding the S.S Aqua to wherever it takes me." he starts to walk away and dissapears in a cloud of dust

"ok...well i'm gonna go take my test get cyndaquil and go have ill-advised adventures with other teenagers" I stated sarcastically while walking in the lab

Professor Elm walks up to me and puts his hands on his knees and starts to hyperventilate a little. He stands up stretches his back and finally opens his mouth to say something. "Have you seen a blond-haired young man come this way" He asks me

"Yeah, he ran past here a while ago, but don't worry i'll get him for you." I said pointing my thumb behind me "But i kinda need a trainers license and Pokemon, because i kinda don't have those" nervously twiddling my thumbs.

"hurry in here and take the test so you can chase him then" he said quickly

**Q1 What is your name**

uhhhhhhh...oh...Tyrone

*facepalm sound*

**Q2 Are you a male or female?**

i'm a male

**Q3 What is your rivals name?**

Aaron

Professor Elm: finally you're done" he said "pick your partner for the rest of your life choose wisely"

Tyrone: "Cyndaquil, I will name you Oni" He stated with an anxious look in his eyes"now let us leave this old so he can sink into senility and perversion to little girls"

Oni:** cynda cynda quil (Haha, funny you think i wanna go in there?)** he squeaked while pointing at the Pokeball

"You wanna go in the poke ball so we can leave? Well why didn't you say so"Tyrone said eagerly after confining the cyndaquil in the ball"let's go" the boy then ran off into the distance. The cyndaquil just sat in silence and smacked his head against the inside of the sphere.

"I can find Aaron any time, for now i might as well go and train." I said to myself as i ran off towards some trees "cool a forest full of random Pokemon waiting to attack me." I stated sarcastically"alright cinder, it's time to find you some enemies" I said as i unleashed him form

Oni: "**Cynda...Quil" (so cold)** The Pokemon squeaked flaming up after hearing my second statement about enemies "**Quil Cynda Cynda"(alright, let's Break some bones) **Flaming even more this time.

"Since you're so pumped up let's find some hoothoot's and demolish them" I told him. _He seemed happy at the prospect of defeating an enemy i didn't know if i should've been worried or not._

Cyndaquil noticed a rattata and runs at it and stops. They have a stand off for a minute, until rattata tries to **T****ackle** Cyndaquil. He dodged to the left and used **Scratch** putting a mark on his side. The rattata started to pant and tried to finish it. He used **Tackle** again and Cyndaquil also used **Tackle** at the same time ,and they hit each other. Cyndaquil was the last rodent standing and he panted a little before regaining his composure. He had just won his first battle.

Tyrone: "Oh Yeah" I shouted jumping in the air

Oni: **Cyn Cyn Quil Cynda (What are you the Kool-aid man, calm down)** He squeaked at me as i jumped up and down

"I'm just excited you know cuz this means we have officially started our journey" he explained to the small Pokemon "Now, how are we gonna celebrate." he pondered stroking his hairless chin as he pondered this question. He stopped wondering when he saw a small black haired girl with glasses and a Totodile. The girl was wearing a Blue hoodie with blue jeans she was about 5'1 and had D-cups.

?:"Hey you, what are you doing" She rudely commented

Tyrone:"jumping up and down like a fool?,what does it look like" I snidely remarked

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to mean to be rude,I just needed to ask... is that your cyndaquil hitting his head against that tree." She pointed behind her and Oni was hitting his head on a tree

"yeah i don't know i guess he does that when he is annoyed or aggravated like a facepalm or something" he muttered

"You must be a great trainer then" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm

"What's that supposed to mean" he said starting to get angry

"Why don't we battle and find out" She answered

* * *

D-Darkness: school's started may be a while before i update again. So keep hope

Reviews Please


End file.
